


Extra Help

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Series: Pedestal [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, abo verse technically, the first thing i make for this ship and its abo because of d8ono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: “Oi, you doin’ okay?”“Mh.”“OI! KARNA! I’m talkin’ to you!”“Everything is fine Ashwatthama.”“Bullshit! Your face is even more irritated than usual!”





	Extra Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D8ONO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/gifts).

> hello everyone i still have no idea how to write smut or abo this was a mistake

“Oi, you doin’ okay?”

“Mh.”

“OI! KARNA! I’m talkin’ to you!”

“Everything is fine Ashwatthama.”

“Bullshit! Your face is even more irritated than usual!” 

Karna sighed as his bodyguard began to get up in his face. Lately, he had been more and more questioning of him. Likely because he had been out later than normal for the past week, but he hadn’t done much else other than socially drink like he was supposed to in those situations. At least that’s what his brother told him. The idol breathed out heavily through his nose. Ashwatthama’s almost eternal rage was resonating off of him like the heat of the sun on a summer day. 

“You can calm down. It won’t start for another few days.”

“You’ve been spacin’ out this whole time. Somethin’s up with you.”

“It’s just stress.”

The bodyguard narrows his eyes and leans closer. His mouth turns into a snarl as he poked Karna in the chest. He can smell it.

“You’re in a fuckin’ pseudo heat right now aren’t ya?”

“...It’s not that noticeable. I can just use some perfume to cover it.”

Ashwatthama narrowed his eyes. He poked the idol’s chest with a second jab. It was hard enough to make Karna lean back from the impact. Karna rubbed the spot in the center of his chest, it felt like something small had punched him. He gazed around. Most of the people in the area are focused on his brother. No more than maybe 5 were near the back where he and his bodyguard were. 

“I need another…”

He means his medicine. But even Karna knows he shouldn’t have another pill. It hadn’t even been 6 hours since he had the first one. Hid doctor had already gotten scolded him the last time he tried that. With his brother and at least 2 other alphas up on stage with him though, he would take the scolding over an incident. His bodyguard let out a heavy sigh. 

“Hey, there’s plenty of time for a nap before the show! You want people to freak out if you suddenly collapse?” 

The people nearby look over as Ashwatthama starts to lead to idol towards the dressing room. There are some whispers among them as the two disappear into the back. For once the bodyguard was fine with the lack of cameras in the dressing room. It made the next part far easier. The door to the room was locked hastily as Karna laid down on the small couch. 

Ashwatthama nearly engulfed Karna in the embrace as the idol shoved his tongue past the other’s lips. Their teeth clashed briefly as Karna wrapped his arms around his bodyguard’s neck. One of these days it was going to get bitten off in shock, but that day it remained whole as his bodyguard fiddled with the pants to get them off. Whoever decided that the pants needed to have two separate kinds of buttons was a moron. But that’s what they got when the usual stylist was out. 

They parted to catch their breaths, and in Ashwatthama’s case, wipe off the drool that had slipped out. The pants were pulled down to his knees along with his underwear, leaving Karna’s lower half exposed to the air. Even his jacket and shirt were no use as a cover as they were pushed up to his chest. Before they went further, Karna grasped the other man’s face between his hands and brought him up to face him. 

“I’m sorry for this mess.”

“Tch. Don’t go apologizin’ for things that aren’t your fault.”

Karna let go of Ashwatthama’s face as the other man moved down his body. He felt a shiver go across his entire body at the feeling of a warm tongue sliding up from the base of his cock to the bottom of the head. One of his hand moved from Karna’s waist to grasp the cock and stroke it as Karna began to squirm beneath him. When it was taken into the other’s mouth, the idol nearly jerked his hips up if not for the other hand holding him down. 

The warm mouth mixed with the tongue running across the erect shaft and a hand squeezing at the base made Karna tremble as he bit into his sleeve. He couldn’t risk being too loud in this situation. Not when someone could come knocking at the door. Ashwatthama felt a hand running through his hair as he felt Karna sit up. He let out a small hum, sending a surprise vibration through Karna. The idol jerked his hips, making Ashwatthama gag. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Fwukin’ give mwe a warnin’.”

Ashwatthama released the cock from his mouth, giving it a too hard squeeze in retaliation as the white-haired man squirmed from the action. Karna let out a low moan as his bodyguard stroked his cock roughly. He was pushed back down onto the couch as the strokes began to speed up. The noises being roused from his throat were bubbling up quickly as he felt himself start to unravel. Karna would have moved his hips if Ashwatthama hadn’t put a stronger hold on them. A consequence of his earlier action most likely, but he really wasn’t in the position to complain. 

He felt his body tense up as a loud moan left his lips. Even the hand he had shoved in front of only did so much to mask the sound. The warm liquid had landed on his stomach as his body relaxed. Ashwatthama released the cock in his hand to get some of the tissues the dressing room held. He helped Karna wipe off the remains of the act and tossed it into the trashcan. The bodyguard grabbed a random selection of almost empty items to toss in too, to make the stained tissues stand out less. 

Karna pulled his underwear and pants back up, redoing the problematic buttons from before. He smoothed out his shirt and jacket as Ashwatthama washed his hands in the small sink available in the dressing room. The idol picked up one of the perfume bottles and sprayed a little on himself. When his bodyguard joined him by the door, he got sprayed with a little as well. Ashwatthama just shook his head as he leaned against the door.

“We’ve got almost an hour before you need to get up on stage. Anythin’ is here that can pass the time?”

Karna went over to a corner of the room where a TV was. Underneath was a cabinet. Karna pulled out a console and two controllers. 

“Mario Kart?”

“I’m goin’ fuckin’ destroy you.”

The idol smirked, “It’s on.”

“Ash, thank you.”

“‘Ts not a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you're happy with your self D8ONO
> 
> i writing something else for this before you get your abo full story you hear me
> 
> <s>can't believe that literally half the word count is smut</s>


End file.
